Yo quería protegerte
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Él deseaba protegerla, ella deseaba protegerle. Dramione


**Yo quiero protegerte**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling**

—Hazlo —pronunció con la voz temblorosa, cerrando los ojos pero abriéndolos al instante. Decidida de que, si ése sería su último aliento, su última visión, deseaba que fuera él lo que se llevara a su muerte.  
Sonrió apenas y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda. 'Hazlo', pedía sin palabras.

Y nuevamente imploró en voz susurrante, deseando que todo se terminara en ese mismo instante, lo que tardaba en pestañear.

Detrás de sus párpados aparecieron miles de escenas, desde la primera vez que lo vio, arrogante y, lo que ella denominaba, necesitado de atención; sonriendo a sus compañeros y colocando una mueca de desprecio para ella.  
Vio el paso de los años para ambos, alejados, perdidos, solos. Porque los dos eran muy similares aunque fueran tan diferentes, porque en este mundo pueden existir dos almas gemelas aunque estén condenadas a odiarse.

—Mátala —escuchó y abrió los ojos de inmediato. Ahí, justo detrás de la persona que amaba, se encontraba la que más temía, aquella que inundó sus pesadillas durante el último año.

Sentía el viento moviendo sus cabellos y recordó aquella primera mirada diferente, cuando ella pudo notar el miedo en aquellos ojos grises. Él le imploraba ayuda y ella estuvo tan cegada en ese momento que dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, alejándose sin dar un vistazo hacia al chico que dejaba atrás.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, llamando la atención del rubio que levantaba la varita en su contra, con la maldición en los labios y los recuerdos en algo completamente diferente.  
Recordaba con claridad cómo se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por ella de pronto y cómo, completamente seguro de que era una trampa, había caído en su propio engaño cuando el aroma del amortentia olía exactamente como ella.

Negó su posibilidad de acercarse bajo la teoría de que todo aquello era por la presión y se enfocó hábilmente en la tarea que le habían encomendado.  
Pero, sin embargo, nunca pudo despegar completamente su vista de ella y de esa forma se encontró un día con ella contra la pared, encerrada por sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y aspirando su aroma como un poseso. Deseoso de acercarse más pero con miedo de salir lastimado por las garras de la leona.

El día a día se convirtió en algo más sencillo cuando ella se encontraba cerca. Se buscaban, se espiaban, se encontraban _casualmente_ en la biblioteca, en el bosque prohibido, en el lago. Buscándola en los momentos más extraños y escondiéndose con aquella chica del mundo entero, de ellos mismos.  
Y siempre terminaban en la torre de astronomía uno junto al otro, en completo silencio, deseando poder acercarse más pero temiendo ese momento.  
Realmente se sentía patético cuando ni un mísero beso de sus labios había conseguido. Temía envenenarla y destruir lo que ella era.

Romper aquella inocencia que ella representaba.

La chica dio un paso hacía él y entonces notó que se encontraban nuevamente solos, entrecerró los ojos y levantó con más firmeza su varita, interponiéndola entre ambos e impidiendo que se acercara.

_No, por favor, no te acerques o tendré que matarte._

La mirada de la chica le recordó aquel día en el tren, cuando cada uno había regresado a casa para las vacaciones de invierno (ella con los buenos, él con los malos). Aquellos días que estuvieron llenos de desilusión, de tristeza, de soledad. Pero él no podía hacer nada, su brazo estaba tan marcado como su destino.  
Y ella claramente no lo era.

Hasta aquella mañana, cuando él supo que ése sería el día y no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en ella, diciéndole tantas cosas en aquel instante que se sintió sobrepasado y huyó.  
Claro que nunca contó con que los Gryffindor corrían al peligro, que en lugar de huir de la serpiente cuando se encontraba nerviosa se acercaban a ella para intentar calmarla.

Y cuando la vio detrás de él, mientras ella lo observaba perder el control de sus emociones, deseó cuidarla, protegerla. Cuidar que nada le pasara jamás.

Entonces no entendía cómo ella había aparecido en aquella torre esa noche, cuando todo empezaba para él. Rodeada completamente de personas atroces que podían despedazarla poco a poco y _él_, que era más vil porque sabía que ella jamás podría dejarlo.

Ella sollozaba frente a él recordando con claridad cómo lo había visto alejarse decidido y sin pensarlo lo había seguido, queriendo ayudarlo, queriendo estar con él.  
Levantó su brazo derecho intentando tocarlo pero fallando por unos centímetros, rompiendo su labio inferior ante la fuerza con la que lo mordía.

Apenas escuchó la orden de Snape al acercarse a ellos y bajó la varita con rapidez, deseando tirarla y quemarla junto a su cuerpo, deseando que ella viera en su mirada que lo sentía pero así debía de ser.  
Y huyó, infelizmente se fue con aquellos que estarían ahora con él, dejando atrás a la chica de la que se había enamorado sin saberlo.

Deseando protegerla para siempre.

* * *

Coso para un desafíos entre mi beta habitual y yo, obviamente ella ganara, es la mejor x3!  
Es algo pensado dentro del sexto libro, aunque supongo que se dieron cuenta... umh...

Basado en este vídeo: http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch ? v = cObRegKbHqc

Gracias a Lady Kyros por betear :')!

¿Reviews?


End file.
